The Devil and the Blade
by COTL
Summary: When Yoshimitsu is told of a new threat he sets off on an adventure to fight it. The new threat? Devil and this time stronger than ever.


Yoshimitsu walked through the forest peacefully, yet aware of his surroundings. He came across a spot of light and looked up at the morning sky to see a small squirrel leap onto another tree. The small rustle of a bush startled Yoshimitsu and he drew his sword, aiming at the bush steadily. A milky white rabbit came into appearance from the bush, sniffing the tip of Yoshimitsu's sword and lightly twitching its stiff ears. After a few seconds, the rabbit hopped off and disappeared under the wild leaves.

Yoshimitsu sighed and turned back to his original direction and continued to walk.

'I'm thinking of it too much…the time I was attacked by Fury…' Yoshimitsu thought. 'It's poisoning my mind and making me too alert of everything I come about!'

A bird flew onto his shoulder with a limp worm in its beak. Yoshimitsu flinched and thought, 'It is a bird. Only a bird. It shall not cause harm to I.'

The bird looked around mechanically like a robot and flew off into the skies.

For once in a few days Yoshimitsu smiled behind his mask.

'Why must I be so glum?' he asked himself. '_Not a thing_ has happened yet since the incident.'

He sat on a rock and looked around. Yoshimitsu let a tiny spider crawl up his leg and onto the rock with its quick, tiny legs. A cicada's distinct chirping sounded from the nearby tree.

All of a sudden, the sound of quick feet rang in Yoshimitsu's ears. He quickly sat up and held his sword out in front of him cautiously as the sound of running feet came closer and closer. A man in a bronze gi and hakama came into view. He had a small note rolled up in his sweating hand. "Are you Yoshimitsu?" he asked.

"Yes." Yoshimitsu answered.

"Many of my masters asked me a favor: to give this to you!"

"What is this?"

"My masters were notified of a new danger."

Yoshimitsu unrolled the note and read it. "A Devil? Destruction of villages? Bodies found?"

"Yes sir," the man said deeply and nodded.

"A new mission for me, I see," Yoshimitsu whispered to himself. "Humph…typical."

"What is your name?" Yoshimitsu asked.

The man answered, "Suisei, sir."

"Suisei, take this back to your masters and tell them I'm on my way," Yoshimitsu told Suisei, handing him the note.

"Hai," Suisei replied and took off.

Yoshimitsu sat back down on the rock and thought to himself, 'Devil…why do I feel I have heard that before? It is so…familiar."

His eyes then widened. Yoshimitsu sheathed his sword and teleported.

Jin Kazama stood in the old dojo. He kicked the air and charged electricity in his fist, then, thrusting it forward, sending red bolts of electricity dancing everywhere with a loud, static sound. Then, Jin sent an uppercut toward the ceiling with yet another blast of electricity.

"**Good, good,**" a demonic voice whispered in Jin's head. "**You could always use a little help with your work...**"

"Shut up, fiend," Jin growled.

"**You could be so much stronger with my power,**" the voice in Jin's head chuckled, ignoring Jin's rude reply.

"I'm not letting it happen this time!" Jin shouted.

Jin shouted as he punched a deep dent in the wall, splinters in his knuckles.

"**Yes…anger. Very well** **done!**" the voice laughed.

Jin shivered as black marks formed on his head.

"NO!" Jin shrieked.

His eyes glowed blood red and a purple aura rippled into appearance around his body. Black wings flapped on Jin's back as claws formed on his fists.

Jin backed away from the wall. No- Jin wasn't here anymore-the Devil is here.

"**What did I tell you?**" Devil laughed.

He slid opened the dojo door forcefully, causing it to slam against the frame loudly. "**Time to get some fresh air!**"

With that, Devil flew away as he screamed like a demon.

A rock bounced down the bumpy walls of the gorge swiftly and fell into the rushing current of glistening water below. Yoshimitsu walked along the side of the gorge cautiously. He looked up at the sudden presence of a giant being with wings, making an indistinct shriek.

"Such a creature must it be!" Yoshimitsu mumbled to himself.

He jumped and drew his sword and pointed it skyward, then, spinning his mechanical hand so the sword moved like a propeller at the right moment before he hit the ground.

"Devil," Yoshimitsu hissed.

He flew after the thing quickly, but he soon lost it as it picked up speed and turned a different direction.

"_Curses_!" Yoshimitsu shouted. He landed on top of a tree gracefully and covered a large distance in one leap, landing on another tree. After a while, Yoshimitsu was not sure where he was even heading. He jumped down from the tree he was on and felt a drop of rain hit his neck. Then, rain started the fall quickly and heavily with the sky turning gray.

Yoshimitsu bowed his head and walked as if he were taking a daily stroll.

A distinct roar came from the trees.

"I was getting quite bored anyway," Yoshimitsu said. A huge, brown grizzly bear launched itself at Yoshimitsu with its jaws wide open. It struck the ninja, knocking him back.

"Kuma!" Yoshimitsu yelled as he recovered by digging his fingers into the mud. Kuma playfully stood up on two legs and swung his paws back and forth.

"I have no time to waste, Kuma!" Yoshimitsu murmured and held his sword near him.

Kuma roared and delivered a razor sharp claw towards his opponent, but it was blocked by Yoshimitsu's sword. Kuma growled and pulled his bleeding paw back.

Yoshimitsu took a defensive stance as Kuma became angry.

"Why must you attack me?" Yoshimitsu asked the grizzly.

"[You are an intruder to my home!]" Kuma answered with a loud growl.

"I come in peace, Kuma!" Yoshimitsu replied. "Let me pass. I have to hurry!"

Kuma swept Yoshimitsu off of his feet and once his target was on the ground, Kuma grabbed Yoshimitsu's leg and slammed him against a tree.

Yoshimitsu scrambled to his feet and kicked Kuma in the face and punched his gut.

Kuma grabbed Yoshimitsu's flank and tossed him at a boulder and stomped towards him.

Before Kuma could attack, Yoshimitsu mule kicked him and stuck his sword in the boulder. 'I-I can't hurt him.' Yoshimitsu thought.

He thrust his mechanical hand outward and spun it like a drill. It hit Kuma's belly and twisted up his thick flesh, causing the grizzly's skin to burn.

Kuma fell back with a loud roar. Yoshimitsu dashed towards his sword and grabbed it.

He ran through the trees quickly and as fast as he could.

"I have to catch up with Devil!" said Yoshimitsu.

As the exit of the forest came into view, something snagged him by his collar.

Kuma slammed Yoshimitsu's face into the ground.

"[You will pay!]" Kuma roared uncontrollably. Yoshimitsu slashed Kuma's paw away with his sword and got up.

"Think about what you are doing," Yoshimitsu told the bear, "You are killing me without reason. You are doing this because you are angry."

Kuma snorted and went in for the kill only to be interrupted by Yoshimitsu knocking his lights out by punching him in between the eyes. Kuma rolled over and fell limp on the ground. Yoshimitsu got up and wiped the mud off of his mask.

"A problem he was," Yoshimitsu said, marching out of the forest, "Yet mighty."


End file.
